A hella crazy birthday
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Pre-LiS! Chloe is waiting for her girlfriend to take her for her birthday, but she does not expect the blonde girl to make a surprise of this kind. Rating M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: Here is my contribution to make a short story about Chloe's birthday. Why? Well, I saw the date and I thought about it, there ^^. In addition, I saw that I did several Chloe/Max/Rachel and Chloe/Max, but not Chloe/Rachel, so I wanted to rectify that.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **A hella crazy birthday**

 **Price/Madsen Household,  
** **March 12, 2013**

Chloe wakes up in bed after this crazy evening, completely broken. She gets up painfully and has a little trouble walking. She goes to the kitchen and makes a good coffee, thinking about what happened the day before ...

* * *

The blue-haired punk is at home after a day doing nothing special, not caring much about her future, as long as _**SHE**_ is with her. She leaps a catalog of lingerie in her sofa with a hot coffee waiting for her girlfriend. They have an date tonight because it's her birthday and her girlfriend invites her to a secret place to celebrate.

Currently, Chloe wears a black stretchy tunic dress with purple skeleton print, which highlights her chest without showing anything too much. With her dress, she wears fine tights of black color as well as her black combat boots varnished with high heels firming her sexy buttocks. For the occasion, she put on a light make-up because her girlfriend finds her face very beautiful natural with her short king blue hair.

At around 7pm, it's ringing at the door. She gets up to go to the door and opens. It's Rachel Amber, her beautiful girlfriend hella sexy. She wears a blue dress with red tights and black heels. Her breasts are well emphasized by the shape of the dress and her great cleavage. Chloe kisses her and begs her to come in. She suggests to her to drink but the blonde says to her to go there. The punk puts on a leather jacket and is following her out in the Jaguar F-Type 2009 of the blonde (her father's birthday present).

They climb into it and the popular student starts.

After a half hour's drive, they arrive in Bay City, in a neighborhood that Chloe does not know. The streets are dark and there is no sign of life. Rachel parked next to a brick building that seemed abandoned. She follows Rachel who enters through a door on the side of the building.

When Chloe enters the building, she begins to hear ambient music, jazz. Rachel follows corridors to end up in a sort of bar. Punk opens her eyes when she sees the bar room. There are only women, some drink a glass, others dance or argue. But most troubling is that most are naked or almost.

It is a nudist bar.

She can not believe it, about thirty naked women are right in front of her eyes, she feels her shorty become wet. Rachel looks at her with a little naughty smile.

"You did not expect that, did you?"

Chloe looks at her with a threatening look but she knows that it pleases her and excites her. They head towards the bar and each order a cocktail. They sipped him quietly watching the other girls dance on the track. Chloe spotted a pretty girl dancing with her girlfriend. She has beautiful round breasts and a hell of ass, just like in her magazines, she waddles to the rhythm of music. She is hypnotized by this girl, until Rachel calls her and kisses her so that she stops watching this goddess.

Then the blonde proposes to undress each other because she has another surprise for the blue. They go to the cloakroom, put their clothes in a locker and go back to the main room.

Chloe has nothing against it, as she wears very little clothes in her presence when they are both, but with dozens of other women around ... it's a new experience ... she must say that It excites her pretty well.

After a few minutes, a tall, pretty, auburn-haired girl with blue eyes, also naked, comes looking for them and tells them they are ready. Chloe asks why but the only answer she gets is a smile.

Rachel & Chloe go into a small room with a king-size bed in the center. The big auburn comes out, then Rachel takes her and pushes Chloe on the bed.

The punk smiled at her thinking she was going to join her ... but the blonde goes out and five beautiful girls jump on the bed and put on the bluish. Chloe can hardly move. The first girl kisses her sensually while two others take care of her breasts, one kneads her with force while the other sucks and nibbles her nipple. The last two are on her legs and go gently back to her secret garden.

Chloe is very excited and moistens abundantly, she moans louder and louder. The one who embraced her stands up and puts her pussy on her face, she is depilated and soft. Chloe begins to lick at the same time that someone does the same thing to her. She no longer sees what is happening on her, she just feels that they are doing dirty things all over her body.

Two girls are always activated on her nipples, sucking, aspirated, turning and massaging her breasts.

A first orgasm arrives and Chloe grows a long sigh. The girls do not stop and put two fingers in her pussy and one in the anus. The blueness welcomes them with new moans. They go faster and faster on her breasts and in her holes, she now has five fingers into her.

At the moment when she is going to cum, the girl takes off her fingers from her pussy and sticks _**ALL**_ her hand at once in the bottom of her vagina, Chloe feels her wrist come in and a lightning orgasm crosses her. They continue with more beautiful and a third orgasm makes her tremble and howl of happiness.

The girls move away and finally let her take her breath. Chloe is exhausted and has trouble moving.

The big auburn comes back with several objects in her hands, the punk is excited but a bit stressed because one of the sex toys is really big though, even for her. The girls change places and start to excite her but this time, they are direct. There are already three fingers in each of her holes, Chloe feels like a double penetration.

Her breasts are mistreated by two experts who make them harden immediately. The fingers in her pussy are quickly replaced by a dildo, she makes it move inside and pushes it in until it strikes the bottom.

 **...**

Meanwhile, the other girl takes a dildo of impressive size, lays it on her anus and puts it gently inside. It finds hard to return then forces her, snatching her a cry of pain, but is soon replaced by powerful groans.

These girls are plowing all her holes, and her breasts are hurting her so hard they are excited. Chloe can not anymore, she feels an enormous ball of fire grow in her lower abdomen, orgasm is approaching. Her pelvis rises and she goes into a trance, Chloe feels her body arched and her eyes revolt. She screams with pleasure as her body moves on her own. A fountain of cyprine squirts from her pussy and the girls hurry to drink as much as possible but she still floods the bed so much there is.

The bluish falls heavily on the bed, she still feels her limbs move, she has the short breath and feels that her holes are still filled but she is really filled. The girls go away, kissing him languorously one by one.

In her post orgasms, Chloe thinks that her girlfriend is chatting with the big auburn, she thinks they hear them talk and hear the blonde say that she sincerely thanks Dana and the auburn replies that it was fun to do it between girls, Call it if they want a next time.

Then, Rachel returns to kiss her girlfriend in turn.

"So you liked it?" Rachel asks, quite excited by her answer.  
"It was perfect" Chloe simply responds, too tired to think of more.

The punk tries to get up but she has trouble walking so much these dildos have plowed her the crotch. She goes awkwardly to the locker room, gets dressed and then Rachel helps her get into her car to drive her back.

In the car, Rachel lifts her dress and puts two fingers in the sex of her exhausted girlfriend, while driving and staying focused on the road. Chloe asks her to stop but the blonde's fingers goes faster and faster. Chloe no longer has the strength to resist and a new orgasm crosses her and she wet her seat.

They finally arrive at the blues's home, they kiss each other goodbye before the blonde returns to the dormitory of Blackwell. Chloe walks up the stairs and goes straight to her room before falling into her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Chloe smiled at the memories of her evening with Rachel, while sipping her coffee.

It will have to do better for the birthday of her girlfriend this summer, she is not really sharing and she is hella selfish when it comes to Rachel. But considering all that the blonde has done to make her happy, she can very well make an effort in turn.

The problem is finding half a dozen girls interested in sapphism. She could ask this Dana, the punk feels she can be the kind of girl to render services and do experimentation, maybe even include other people with her.

At least, it's going to give Chloe something to think about for the next three months.

She will not have to think of her former childhood friend during this period.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
